


papa reyes

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Father son relationship, Gen, NOT SHIP NOT SHIP, as usual, mccree is a disaster and needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It has been about an hour of Jesse tapping his foot against the ground while Gabriel was trying to work and Gabriel thought he might lose it. “Hey.” He waved a hand in front of Jesse’s face. “What’s up?”Jesse dragged a hand over his face as he tore his eyes away from the wall, peeking at Gabriel through his fingers. “Er.” He cleared his throat. “Romance problems.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	papa reyes

**Author's Note:**

> requested by tomatogoblin on tumblr :)

Jesse either had too much or not enough on his mind. 

There wasn’t really any in between. Sometimes he’d stare at the wall for what seemed like hours, thinking about nothing because sometimes he didn’t have to. But sometimes he’d stare at the wall and think about everything. 

Think-about-everything Jesse was a great fighter, but he was also restless and fidgety and kind of annoying. 

It has been about an hour of Jesse tapping his foot against the ground while Gabriel was trying to work and Gabriel thought he might lose it. “Hey.” He waved a hand in front of Jesse’s face. “What’s up?”

Jesse dragged a hand over his face as he tore his eyes away from the wall, peeking at Gabriel through his fingers. “Er.” He cleared his throat. “Romance problems.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I’ve been tryin’ to woo this person but nothing’s workin’. I’ve tried flowers…” He paused. “Other romantic gestures..flowers..lots of flowers.” He huffed and dropped his chin into the palm of his hand. “I really think we have somethin’ but ever since I started giving them gifts, they’ve been distant.”

“They’re probably worried you’re not being genuine.”

Jesse’s wide eyes darted up to look at Gabriel. Was he..giving him advice?

“Huh?”

“It sounds like all you do is give them gifts,” Gabriel said, crossing his arms, “without, y’know, talking about your feelings and shit.” Jesse must have made a face because Gabriel laughed and added, “I know, it’s not easy. But you’re not going to go anywhere with them if you don’t open up to them.”

“..How do you know all of this?”

Gabriel smiled a sort of half smile, glancing away. “A certain Strike Commander forces me to talk about my feelings and shit.”

Jesse turned over Gabriel’s words in his head. “So you’re sayin’ that if I communicate with, uh, this person, and tell them how I feel instead of tryin’ to woo them..then they’ll give me a chance?”

“In my experience, at least.” Gabriel pushed back his chair and stood up. “Or maybe they’re not the one for you. That’s okay. If they aren’t, you’ll find the one for you eventually.” He pushed his chair back in and smiled a real genuine smile at Jesse, which kind of freaked him out. “But you’re a good kid.” He ruffled Jesse’s hair as he passed him, walking out of the room. “They better like you.”


End file.
